Smurfs: The 2nd Part
''Smurfs: The 2nd Part ''is an upcoming 2021 American 3D computer-animated comedy film and it's a sequel to the 2017 film Smurfs: The Lost Village. It is based on The Smurfs ''comic book series created by the Belgian comics artist by Peyo, produced by Sony Pictures Animation and Kerner Entertainment Company, with animation provided by Mikros Image. It is directed by Mike Mitchell and written by Michael Colton and Brandon Sawyer. The film features the voices of Demi Lovato, reprising her role of Smurfette. Laura Marano and Ross Lynch as the enchanted smurfs SmurfKelly and Mighty Smurf. ''Smurfs: The 2nd Part ''will be released by Sony Pictures on July 27, 2021 in RealD 3D and Dolby Cinema. Storyline It's been two years since Smurfette (Demi Lovato) defeated the evil wizard, Gargamel (Rainn Wilson) and his cat Azrael, and all smurfettes from the lost village in the forbidden forest now lives with the smurfs from the village in the normal forest. However, when Smurfette's been transported to the enchanted world, Papa (Mandy Patinkin) and the Smurfs must find Smurfette before Gargamel does, also Smurfette meet two enchanted smurfs named SmurfKelly (Laura Marano) and Mighty Smurf (Ross Lynch). Cast * Demi Lovato as Smurfette * Rainn Wilson as Gargamel * Laura Marano as SmurfKelly, an enchanted smurfette. * Ross Lynch as Mighty Smurf, an enchanted smurf. * Jack McBrayer as Clumsy Smurf * Danny Pudi as Brainy Smurf * Gabriel Iglesias as Jokey Smurf * David Tennant as Gutsy Smurf * Mandy Patinkin as Papa Smurf * Julia Roberts as SmurfWillow * Michelle Rodriguez as SmurfStorm * Ellie Kemper as SmurfBlossom * Ariel Winter as SmurfLily * Jake Johnson as Grouchy Smurf * Tituss Burgess as Vanity Smurf * Tony Hale as Handy Smurf * Joe Manganiello as Hefty Smurf * Jeff Dunham as Farmer Smurf * Zedd as DJ Smurf * Rachel Bloom as SmurfJewel * John Kassir as Crazy Smurf * Danny Trejo as Lo-Lo, Mighty's enchanted pet. * Bret Marnell as Snappy Bug * Frank Welker as Azrael * Dee Bradley Baker as Monty Songs #SmurfsMovie ##smurfyVIBE (ft. Kenan Thompson) - Demi Lovato (Funk/Dance Mix) # Mr. Blue Sky - Electric Light Orchestra (ELO) # We Don't Speak Americano - Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP # Good Day - LunchMoney Lewis (Dance-Pop Mix) # I'm Blue - Eiffel 65 (Auto-Tune Remix) (''Soundtrack only) # Upbeat Song (ft. That Girl Lay Lay) - Daft Punk (Techno-Pop/Nu-Disco Mix) # I Swear - All-4-One # Smurfs: The 2nd Part Score Medley - Christopher Lennertz Special Effects * Mikros Image Demi Lovato * Demi Lovato - #smurfyVIBE (From Smurfs: The 2nd Part) ft. Kenan Thompson Fandango Smurfs: The 2nd Part: Trailer | Fandango *Narrated by Demi Lovato * Song: Blue Vibes - Margaret Release * The film will be released on July 27, 2021 in RealD 3D and Dolby Cinema. Cinemark See Smurfs: The 2nd Part at Cinemark, in theatres July 27! Daft Punk * Daft Punk - Upbeat Song (From Smurfs: The 2nd Part) ft. That Girl Lay Lay Trivia * The film will feature the new hit single by Demi Lovato ft. Kenan Thompson. Sony Animation Lyric Video: 'Good Day' by LunchMoney Lewis �� | SMURFS: THE 2ND PART Fandango Smurfs: The 2nd Part: Trailer 2 | Fandango * Songs: Something New - The Score Presenters * Director: Mike Mitchell * Production Designer: Leticial Lucy * Character Designer: Patrick Mate * Art Director: Joe Pitt * Head of Layout: James Williams AMC Theatres SMURFS: THE 2ND PART - AMC Policy Trailer | AMC Theatres (2021) * Song: Dance-Pop/Nu Disco Music Sony Animation "Smurfette's Morning" Clip | SMURFS: THE 2ND PART * Song: Mr. Blue Sky - ELO Sony Animation "Meet SmurfKelly & Mighty Smurf" Clip | SMURFS: THE 2ND PART AMC Theatres SMURFS: THE 2ND PART - Special Look | AMC Theatres (2021) * Song: Sweet Sensation - Flo Rida Sony Animation How to Draw Smurfette | SMURFS: THE 2ND PART Fandango Movieclips Smurfs: The 2nd Part: Papa and Willow's Wedding (Ending Scene) * Song: I Swear - All-4-One Sony Animation Happy Global Smurfs Day �� | SMURFS: THE 2ND PART * Song: Nu Funk/Techno-Pop Music Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Upcoming Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Demi Lovato Category:IMDb Category:Real-D 3D Category:Fandango Category:Mikros Image Category:The Smurfs Category:Cinemark Category:AMC Theatres Category:Regal Category:2021 animated films Category:Films based on American comics Category:IMAX films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing Category:RPX at Regal Category:Best Animated Feature Annie Award winners Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Category:Dolby Cinema Category:Dolby Atmos + Vision Category:Family Category:Family films Category:Comedy